


Two is better than one

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends Chanbaek, Chanyeol is a poor lost boy, Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Chanyeol is lonely. Baekhyun is unpredictable but he might just have the cure.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030035
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly been toying with a series that hits every EXO member possible x Baeksoo, but maybe that's a little much lol. Ngl I did start a Minseok one a while back but ANYWAY. (omg speaking of Minseok I'm so excited he's coming back in December!!! I. Want. Solo. Album!! But then again I want a solo album from everyone so. Minseok we've missed you come home quickly T-T)
> 
> Wohoho my first poly fic. Thank you for reading, and as always, stay happy and healthy <3

Chanyeol’s default feeling was loneliness, and it didn’t make sense. A million contacts in his phone, coworkers who he ate lunch with daily, his family at home who he called every week, and he still was like this, laying in bed in the middle of the night and craving someone else to spend it with. 

He knew how it sounded. Desperate, maybe even the thoughts of some sad, horny adult in his twenties who was too single for his own good. But it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t like he was a sad loner who wanted to get it on with someone. On the contrary, he’d be content to just hang out and sit in silence as long as he were doing it with someone else. All he wanted was some company. 

Except maybe that was a lie. After all, he had company throughout the day. No, he craved something more intimate than company. Affection. And that was self-explanatory on its own, but it didn’t exactly explain why, at the moment, he was craving someone in particular.

Baekhyun. His best friend of a hundred years and the person he always thought of late at night when he felt lonely and wanted to talk to someone. He was definitely awake—Chanyeol knew him well enough to know that he always slept at three or later—but something was stopping him from calling and that something was actually a someone, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Kyungsoo. 

Not that he should feel hesitant. He wasn’t trying to get anywhere with Baekhyun. Even if he did call, it wasn’t his goal to break apart a relationship that clearly made his best friend happy. He couldn’t do that to Baekhyun, and he couldn’t do that to Kyungsoo either, not after having met him and becoming fond of him just as much as he was fond of Baekhyun. He loved both of them, and to trash their relationship wasn’t what Chanyeol wanted. He just wanted to call Baekhyun because he wanted to feel a little less lonely, because Baekhyun had a way of lessening the burden of late night loneliness without even trying. Still, the worrying side of him didn’t want Kyungsoo to get the wrong idea about their friendship, so he always held back from calling.

But this time was different. Chanyeol was really, really sick of being alone. So he picked up his phone in the dark and called. 

“Speaketh,” was Baekhyun’s introductory word. His voice was hushed but still light-hearted; he was trying to be quiet.

“Hey, um...” Chanyeol chewed on his lip. “Where are you right now?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“No?”

“It’s one in the morning, Chanyeol. Where do you think I’d be?” Chanyeol heard rustling, and Baekhyun cursed. There was a half-minute of silence before he said, “I’m at home. In bed. Why?”

“Can I maybe come over?” The lack of an immediate response had him rushing to explain. “Not for any particular reason or anything. I just can’t sleep and I don’t know. Never mind. It’s one in the morning. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Oh, shut up already. I told you you could come over whenever you want.”

“So...”

“Yes, you can come over. But don’t ring the doorbell. Kyungsoo’s sleeping.”

“What?”

“He stayed the night. Anyway, I’ll watch the door. So be quiet when you get here.”

Chanyeol shook his head even though Baekhyun couldn’t see him. “Baek, are you sure it’s—“

“Of course it’s fine, you idiot. What, you and Kyungsoo can’t be in the same apartment together? Just hurry up and get over here. Bye.”

Before Chanyeol could protest, Baekhyun hung up, leaving Chanyeol to stare at his home screen. He knew Baekhyun was crazy, but he didn’t know he was _this_ crazy. His boyfriend was sleeping over at his place and he was going to let his best friend come over? At one in the morning? This felt like the recipe for disaster, namely one of the dramatic, love-triangle kind. Not that Baekhyun liked him. But still. Although Chanyeol had hung out with the two of them a lot, sleeping over and watching movies and playing games together, something like this seemed way out of bounds. Chanyeol had half a mind to call Baekhyun and stay home... but unfortunately the other half didn’t share the sentiment.

He didn’t bother to change out of his sweatpants and tank top (he was just going to see Baekhyun, after all,) and grabbed only his keys before stepping out into the night air. Even with a slight breeze Chanyeol felt hot. Summer, no matter what time of the day, always meant humid and heavy, and he briefly regretted not changing into shorts. At least he could drive with the windows down. He liked doing that. It made him feel free, especially when it was night like this and there was hardly anyone around. 

Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s apartment in a little under fifteen minutes, opting to take the elevator instead of the usual staircase route to avoid sweating more than he already was. Before he could knock on the door it opened, revealing a squinty, messy-haired Baekhyun.

“Wow. You really came.”

“I thought you said I could.”

“I did. You can. I just didn’t think you would.” Baekhyun stepped to the side to let Chanyeol in and nodded to the kitchen. “I made some hot chocolate.”

“Hot cho- Baekhyun, it’s the middle of summer.”

“Are you saying you don’t want some?”

Okay, fair. Chanyeol went to the island counter in silent defeat, sitting on the chair and picking up the mug. There were two there. Baekhyun sat beside him and grabbed the other. 

“So? What happened?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol took a precarious sip of the hot chocolate. “Oh. Nothing. I just felt like coming over.”

“At one in the morning?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun squinted at him, raising his mug to his lips. “Sus.”

Chanyeol didn’t reply. He took another sip before saying, “Why’d you let me come over?”

“What do you mean?”

“Kyungsoo’s here.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “So? He doesn’t mind.”

“You guys are dating.”

“He likes you.”

“It’s one in the morning?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“Aren’t you worried about what it’ll look like if he sees me here?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “No. Why should I be? And don’t talk so loud. He’s sleeping.”

Chanyeol frowned, glancing down the hall to where the door to the bedroom was ajar. “Why’d you leave it open?”

“Just in case. If he wakes up I can go over there.” 

It must be for his nightmares. Baekhyun had told Chanyeol about them before. He was glad Baekhyun was taking care of him—Kyungsoo had struck Chanyeol as the type to go about things alone, and it made Chanyeol worried sometimes. 

Baekhyun was watching Chanyeol, and their eyes met as he turned back to the counter. Nervously, Chanyeol downed the rest of his drink. Baekhyun said, “Want to sleep over?”

“What? No.”

“Oh, come on, just stay. You look tired. Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind.”

“Baekhyun, you really have no sense of... of anything.”

“I’m serious. Kyungsoo would be totally okay with it.” Baekhyun snatched his mug from him, going to the sink. “You know where the extra toothbrushes are, right?”

As a matter of fact, he did, but Chanyeol wasn’t exactly raring to crash Baekhyun and his boyfriend’s sleepover.

Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol opened his mouth. “Don’t argue with me. Just stay.”

Another second of hesitation before Chanyeol caved. Ignoring Baekhyun’s triumphant smile, Chanyeol went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Baekhyun joined a minute later. When, after they’d finished, Chanyeol stood around awkwardly in Baekhyun’s living room (waiting for a pillow,) Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing? Come here.”

“Come...” Chanyeol’s eyes widened when Baekhyun grabbed his wrist, tugging him into the bedroom. “What? Baekhyun, what are you-“

“Shh!” 

Even though Chanyeol had already been whispering (albeit a bit desperately,) he shut his mouth immediately. Oh, god. He had been resisting, and was still resisting, but it was all half-assed and he was losing the will to fight the closer they got to the bed. And then he saw Kyungsoo and all resistance escaped him.

“Babe,” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol wanted to bolt. “Move a bit? Chanyeol’s here.”

He couldn’t stop his stomach from flipping at the sound of Kyungsoo’s sleepy voice mumbling, “Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiled fondly, sitting on the bed and kissing Kyungsoo’s forehead. Again, Chanyeol’s stomach curled, but this time with a different feeling. “Come on, babe.”

Eyes still closed, Kyungsoo made a sound and rolled twice, leaving room to the right of him for Baekhyun to scooch in. Baekhyun was still holding Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling him in as he moved closer to Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, I can’t.”

“Why not?”

He stared at him with disbelief. “Are you really asking me that? I can’t get into bed with my best friend and his boyfriend!”

Beside Baekhyun, Kyungsoo stirred a bit. Baekhyun paused to hush him before tugging Chanyeol more. “There’s literally no one stopping you from doing it, Yeollie. We can argue about it tomorrow, okay? I’m sleepy. Come on.”

“Baek...”

“Chanyeol...”

The two of them stared at each other with begging and pouting expressions respectfully. Of course, Chanyeol lost. He’d always been weak to Baekhyun. 

There were a million thoughts running through his brain as he got in beside his best friend, but somehow none of them were enough to get him to leave. Of all the crazy things Baekhyun had managed to get Chanyeol to do, this had to be the craziest. And what was even crazier was that Chanyeol didn’t hate it. He felt restless for a bit, but soon enough the sounds of the other two sleeping started to lull him to sleep too. His last conscious thought was that, for once, he didn’t feel lonely. 

It was hot. 

Chanyeol groaned and shifted to his left, kicking a blanket off the bed with his eyes still shut tight in a futile attempt at holding onto sleep. It took only a moment before the sunlight and discomfort became unbearable and he opened his eyes, taking in the empty bed and sound of movement outside the room. 

Right. He’d slept over. In the back of his mind Chanyeol felt the panic seeping in, because if the room was empty that meant Kyungsoo had already woken up and seen him, but at the moment he was still too drunk on sleep to really feel the anxiety. He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t have work today, thankfully. That meant he could stay in bed longer, but that was probably a bad idea considering he’d probably already overstayed his welcome.

Reluctantly, Chanyeol clambered out of bed, ruffling his hair and straightening his tank top. He looked like a mess when he glanced at the mirror. Oh well. Who was there to impress?

Turns out the person to impress was just outside the door, and Chanyeol nearly had a heart attack when he exited the room only to be face to face with Kyungsoo.

“Good morning.”

“I can explain.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the panicked phrase Chanyeol had blurted at the same time, pausing as if to wait for the explanation. Unfortunately, Chanyeol hadn’t thought that far, and there was an awkward beat before Kyungsoo took pity on him and said, “You don’t need to explain. Baekhyun already did.”

“That means I _really_ have to explain.”

His response had been involuntary, but to Chanyeol’s relief Kyungsoo just laughed. “I’m serious. You don’t have to.” He stepped into the room, resting his hand on the doorknob. “There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry. Heat it up. I’m going to change.”

With that, Kyungsoo closed the door, and Chanyeol was left to stand in front of it dumbly. 

He was mad. He was mad, right? He closed the door harder than someone would usually close the door. And he wouldn’t even listen to Chanyeol’s nonexistent explanation. Convinced, Chanyeol trudged dejectedly to the kitchen because, as Kyungsoo had predicted, he was starving. On his way to the refrigerator he spared a glance at the clock and nearly died. One in the afternoon? Although Chanyeol sometimes woke up late on off days, doing it and getting caught by someone was mortifying. Kyungsoo probably thought he was a lazy, incompetent boyfriend stealer. Or just a stealer in general, since he’d probably unconsciously hogged up all the room on the bed...

Chanyeol jumped when the door to the bedroom opened and quickly grabbed something from the fridge just to look like he hadn’t spent five minutes doing nothing but contemplating life. Kyungsoo came into view as he was turning around, wearing shorts and a t-shirt that was almost big enough to make it look like he wasn’t wearing any pants. Was he going to stay home? It didn’t seem like he was wearing something to go out for the day. 

“So,” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol unknowingly stared. He walked to the counter to get a glass of water, standing beside him to run the faucet. “You’re eating asparagus for lunch?”

“Huh? Oh.”

“Baekhyun told me you worked out but I didn’t think you also dieted like this. You should have some protein. Barely eating isn’t a good diet plan.”

Chanyeol opened the fridge again, wincing. “You’re right. I’ll just... uh...”

He floundered for a moment, feeling nervous with the feeling of Kyungsoo’s eyes on him. He was probably judging him since he was basically a chef. Baekhyun had mentioned him having gone to school for it or something. Although Chanyeol knew how to cook decently, he suddenly felt self conscious.

Chanyeol jumped when he felt Kyungsoo put a hand on his shoulder, gently moving him to the side. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll find something. What are you craving? Lunch? Breakfast?”

“Breakfast.”

“In that case, I’ll make you an omelette.” Kyungsoo started going through the fridge, taking ingredients out. “Take a seat. It won’t be long.”

“I can make it myself...”

“You’re a guest,” Kyungsoo said dismissively, even though it was Baekhyun’s apartment so he was technically a guest too. “Besides, I like cooking for other people. Cooking for you feels like I’m cooking for Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol leaned his cheek against his palm, watching him navigate the kitchen. “Do you cook for him a lot?”

“When I get the chance. We eat out too.”

“He did say you cook really well.” Chanyeol sighed without even realizing it. He’d hung out with them a lot already, but so far he’d either left before a meal or they ordered food to be delivered. Baekhyun had raved about Kyungsoo’s food since a while ago, but Chanyeol never had a taste.

“Did he?” Kyungsoo was chopping carrots. “Well, I’m not sure if I can prove it to you with just an omelette, but maybe one day I should cook a meal for the two of you.”

“Ah.”

“You don’t want to?”

Chanyeol jolted, but Kyungsoo didn’t turn around. “No, it’s not that. I just... feel weird about it.”

“Why?”

Why? Chanyeol wasn’t sure why either, but at the same time it felt obvious. Wasn’t it like crashing a dinner date between the two of them? It was one thing to play games and hang out with them, another thing to have a homemade meal together. Or maybe he was just being sensitive. If it wasn’t a big deal to Kyungsoo, then it probably didn’t mean anything to him. Chanyeol was about to ask what Baekhyun would think, but he already knew it would be the same kind of nonchalant manner. The two were made for each other after all. 

“Chanyeol?”

“No, I don’t know. I don’t know what I was saying. Sorry.”

Kyungsoo glanced behind him, a funny expression on his face. “It’s fine,” he said, turning back around. “Are you going anywhere today?”

“Um... I’m going home?”

“You aren’t staying?”

Chanyeol shifted in his seat. “I think I shouldn’t.”

“Baekhyun will be disappointed.”

“I don’t get Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, feeling a headache coming along. “He doesn’t think about things before he does them.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Yeah, he is like that. But you guys are best friends, so I’m sure you know him more than you say.”

“He’s a mystery to everyone.” Chanyeol laid his head on the counter, closing his eyes. He could feel Baekhyun’s hand on his wrist again, pulling him to bed. “I don’t know what he’s thinking.”

The sound of Kyungsoo placing a plate in front of him made him sit up. He passed him a fork. “What’s got you confused? Maybe I can help.”

Chanyeol shook his head, cutting a piece of the omelette. “It’s nothing in specific. Just him in general.” Although it was true that recently he’d been acting strange. “Oh, woah. This is really good.”

“It’s just an egg,” Kyungsoo said, but his eyes crinkled at the edges anyway. No wonder why Baekhyun liked him so much. His smile was nice.

“Where is Baekhyun anyway?” Chanyeol asked quickly, shoving more into his mouth. 

Kyungsoo plucked a fallen bell pepper from the plate and nibbled on it. “He went to class. He should be back around five.”

Class. Of course. Baekhyun had gone back to school for his masters, after taking a year off to work. Chanyeol had already memorized his schedule, but for some reason it had slipped his mind.

“Are you staying here until then?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said. “Will you keep me company?”

“What?”

Oh. No. His reaction had been involuntary, and even though Kyungsoo was normally good at schooling his expression Chanyeol didn’t miss the split second where it fell.

“No, I meant- I mean, I, sure-“

“It’s fine, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiled again, standing up. He started cleaning the kitchen. “You don’t have to feel pressured. I’ll let Baekhyun know you left early.”

“I can stay,” Chanyeol said weakly.

“No, don’t.” Kyungsoo’s dismissal was quick. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. I was just offering.”

Chanyeol apologized ten more times but Kyungsoo didn’t budge. “Thanks for breakfast,” Chanyeol said at the door.

“Don’t you mean lunch?” Kyungsoo laughed. “No problem. It was nice to have the chance to talk to you.”

“Same.” It was awkward. Chanyeol wanted to apologize again but he knew it would only make things worse. “Then, see you?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said. “See you.”

It was another week before Chanyeol heard anything from either of them, but when he did it was a phone call from Baekhyun. 

“Open the door. I’m here.”

“What?” Chanyeol jumped out of bed, glancing at the mirror as he rushed to the front door. “Why are you here?”

When it opened Baekhyun hung up on him, stepping inside and locking it. Pouting, he said, “What did you do to my Kyungja?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Then why has he been sulking the whole week? He was fine when I left for class but when I came back you were gone and he was depressed.”

“He was?” He seemed okay to Chanyeol, if not a little more closed off. “I didn’t do anything, I just...”

“Aha! So you did do something.” Baekhyun flopped on the couch, and when Chanyeol came over he grabbed him to cuddle. He only protested for a minute before he caved, letting Baekhyun snuggle up against him. “What was it? Kyungsoo won’t tell me.”

“I can’t remember,” Chanyeol said. He was lying on his side awkwardly, Baekhyun’s arms around his stomach. He shifted to get more comfortable. “I thought everything was fine.”

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment. “Liar,” he whispered in his ear. Chanyeol felt his face heat up. “So neither of you want to say. But it is your fault then.”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Chanyeol protested. “I mean, it was an accident. I just got a little shocked and Kyungsoo thought I didn’t want to stay, so-“

“So that’s what happened. I was wondering why it was just Kyungsoo when I came back home. Don’t you like him?”

“What?”

“You guys are friends,” Baekhyun said. “Why didn’t you want to stay?”

So that was what he meant. Chanyeol shrugged. “I just needed to go home. I had some work to do.”

“Hm... really?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun’s silence was making Chanyeol nervous. He kept himself from fidgeting and instead focused on steadying his heartbeat, which was loud in his chest. Hopefully Baekhyun couldn’t hear it.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said. “Then come over for dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Kyungsoo wanted to do a dinner date tomorrow,” Baekhyun said. “Come. He’s cooking.”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears. “You’re kidding.”

“No. Why would I be?”

“Baekhyun, it’s a date.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I’m going crazy.” Chanyeol rubbed his forehead, closing closing his eyes. “Baekhyun. A date is for the two who are dating. That’s you and Kyungsoo. Not you, Kyungsoo, and me.”

“Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s what you said about me sleeping in your bed!”

“And did he mind?”

“Well... no.”

“Exactly.” Chanyeol didn’t have to see to know Baekhyun was grinning. “Same thing.”

“Not the same thing.” Baekhyun shifted a bit. When Chanyeol heard the tiny sound of a dial tone he said, “What are you doing?”

“Shh.” Baekhyun put his arm around him again and held out his phone in front of him.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo’s voice came from the speakerphone. “Where are you? You said you’d be here at four—“

“Can Chanyeol come to our dinner date tomorrow?”

“...What are you planning?”

“Awe, come on, you know I’d never plan things. I’m not a villain.”

“Are you just doing this because I said I li—“

“Just are you okay with it or not?”

What was going on? Chanyeol couldn’t follow the conversation at all. He felt like he was missing a part of it, but something made him stay silent instead of interrupting.

“Just because we both do doesn’t mean we should force him to hang out with us, Baekhyun. He was uncomfortable last time. I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable again.”

“Ohoho. So something did happen last week.”

“Baekhyun, for the love of god.”

“Babe. I promise he wants to come to dinner. He isn’t uncomfortable at all.” He was definitely smirking now. “Isn’t that right, Chanyeollie?”

“...Chan—? Baekhyun, you did not.”

“Um, hi, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun was laughing quietly behind him, and Chanyeol’s brain was a mess between thinking his laugh was cute and that he was an asshole.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s voice was stiff for a moment, but he quickly warmed up. “Is Baekhyun at your place right now?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol winced inwardly. This seemed bad. “He came without telling me. Do you want him back?”

“Please.”

“Noo I’m sorry Kyungja. Don’t be mad. I love you.”

“Be here in fifteen minutes or else.”

Baekhyun sniffled loudly and let go of Chanyeol, getting up. “Okay, okay. I understand.” To Chanyeol: “Come over tomorrow. My place. Kyungsoo is okay with it if you are, right babe?”

Resigned, Kyungsoo said, “Yeah.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to answer but Baekhyun put up his hand. “Don’t say anything. Just show up or not. Bye, Chanyeollie. I have to go get scolded by my boyfriend now.” He was pouting again. Chanyeol wondered how Kyungsoo could stay mad at him when he was like this; Chanyeol wasn’t strong enough.

“Bye,” Chanyeol said, suddenly unable to say anything else. Baekhyun took Kyungsoo off speakerphone and put on his shoes. He was still talking on the phone when he closed the door behind him, leaving Chanyeol to lock it.

What was going on? He asked himself that again, suddenly feeling exhausted. Yeah, he didn’t get Baekhyun at all. A complete mystery, just like his boyfriend who didn’t seem to mind Baekhyun coming to visit and even being late because he was visiting him. The fact that neither of them minded Chanyeol going to a dinner date (was it even a date anymore?) that the two of them had planned was weird enough. They were more similar than Chanyeol thought. 

He definitely wasn’t going to go. He knew his boundaries well enough, even if Baekhyun didn’t. So he definitely wasn’t going to crash a dinner date by accepting the invitation.

...was what he'd thought, but what was he doing in front of Baekhyun’s door? Chanyeol really was going crazy. After having debated for an hour in his apartment and even turning around once on the drive there, he'd somehow ended up here. Standing in front of the entrance to Baekhyun's apartment, Chanyeol chewed on his lip and turned around. Before he could leave, the door opened and Baekhyun appeared.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re just in time. Kyungsoo’s almost done.”

“How’d you know I was out here?” Chanyeol asked, taking off his shoes. He didn’t budge when Baekhyun tugged his arm.

“You were either going to come exactly at six or not at all.”

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Chanyeol asked. “Answer seriously,” he said when Baekhyun opened his mouth. Baekhyun closed it again. “Did you really ask Kyungsoo if it was okay?”

Baekhyun sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you it’s fine? He said himself that you should come.”

“...Really?”

“Don’t sound so suspicious. Would I lie to you?” Baekhyun smiled slyly. “We both like you very much, Chanyeollie.”

“Why do I feel threatened?” Chanyeol muttered.

“What are you two doing?” Kyungsoo appeared at the doorway, staring at them. For a moment, their eyes met. Then Chanyeol realized what position they were in and pulled away from Baekhyun, scrambling to find an explanation. 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun said totally suspiciously. Chanyeol wanted to smack him. Baekhyun fluttered his lashes at Kyungsoo and bounded over, clinging to his arm. “Is dinner done?”

“Just about. Both of you help set the table.”

“Counter, you mean.”

“Whatever.” The two of them started for the kitchen, but Kyungsoo paused. “Are you coming?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Chanyeol hurried to follow, trying to figure out if Kyungsoo was mad at him. He could never really tell with him. Baekhyun, at least, was obvious—they’d been friends for too long for him to hide it—but Kyungsoo was something else. Whether or not he was bothered Chanyeol couldn’t tell. It didn’t help that Baekhyun clung to him any chance he got, seemingly oblivious to the uncomfortable situation it put Chanyeol in. Hopefully Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault. He wasn’t trying to steal his boyfriend or anything; his boyfriend was just clingy no matter what.

Chanyeol had noticed earlier but now he really appreciated the smell of the food. They put out plates and Kyungsoo served the meal. 

“Thank you for the food!” Baekhyun said happily, digging in. Chanyeol said the same quietly.

Oh. God. It was good. Savory but sweet... Chanyeol had never seen salmon cooked like this, but wow, Baekhyun had been right. He closed his eyes for a moment involuntarily, and when he opened them again he saw that Kyungsoo was watching him. “Is it good?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It’s really, really good,” Chanyeol said. “Baekhyun was right. You are a good cook.”

“Aren’t you glad we invited you?” Baekhyun teased. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to taste our Kyungja’s cooking.”

“Baekhyun...” Kyungsoo looked embarrassed. He shouldn’t have even seen it, but Chanyeol had glanced over just in time to see Baekhyun looking at Kyungsoo, his expression soft with genuine adoration. Chanyeol felt it again, the tightness in his chest. He’d never seen Baekhyun look like that before. 

“You okay?” 

He didn’t realize Baekhyun had turned to him until he spoke. Chanyeol cleared his throat, nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Baekhyun, leave him alone.” Kyungsoo’s voice was stern, but he smiled when he looked at Chanyeol. “I know you guys are best friends, but you should just tell him if he’s being too nosy.”

“Hey, I’m never nosy!”

“Okay, okay. You’re never nosy.”

“It doesn’t feel better if you say it like that,” Baekhyun sulked.

“You are absolutely never nosy, one hundred percent.”

“You’re even more sarcastic now!”

The two of them were bickering and laughing, and suddenly Chanyeol felt it all at once, the inexplicable discomfort in his chest. Before he knew it he was standing up, biting his lip.

“Chanyeol?”

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered. “I have to go.”

“Why?” Baekhyun reached out, but Chanyeol shied away.

“I shouldn’t have intruded on your date night,” he said. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Baekhyun looked confused, brow furrowed. “What are you saying all of a sudden? We invited you.”

“But it’s your date night,” Chanyeol said. “It’s for you two. I- I’m sorry. Thanks for having me. Kyungsoo, your food really is good. I hope I can try it again.”

Kyungsoo stared at him. Slowly he answered, "Okay."

“Chanyeol—“

“Have fun without me. See you guys.” Chanyeol didn’t look at them anymore and hurried away, putting on his shoes and escaping before they could do anything about it. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. To leave so abruptly and rudely like that wasn’t like him. But he couldn’t stay there all of a sudden. He had to go.

“They would be better off without me anyway,” Chanyeol said under his breath, pressing the elevator button. When the doors opened he stepped inside, but before they could close Baekhyun was there, slipping inside.

“Jesus,” Baekhyun said, panting. “Can you not leave so quickly? I haven’t ran like that in ages.”

“Why are you here? What about Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “He isn’t a baby. He can take care of himself.”

“But—“

Baekhyun hushed him, folding his arms. Chanyeol automatically felt like a scolded puppy, lowering his gaze. “What was that all about, Chanyeol? You’ve been acting strange all week. Actually, for a while now.”

“It’s nothing. Really.”

“I’m offended that you think so little of our friendship. What, do I look stupid to you?”

“Baekhyun—“

“Tell me what’s wrong. You like him, don’t you?”

Chanyeol froze in place.

“I know it already, so you don’t have to feel bad. I’m not upset either. You’ve been acting weird around him. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“No, you’re wrong...”

“Chanyeol. Stop. Listen to me. I’m not upset if you do. I just want to hear it from you myself.”

“It’s...”

“Look at me.”

Chanyeol hesitated for only a moment, but Baekhyun was hard to disobey. He looked up. “It’s...” Ah. Right. This was why he told him to look at him. Because he knew he couldn’t lie. “It’s not just him.”

Baekhyun digested his words. “You mean...”

“It’s been a while,” Chanyeol blurted. He wanted to stop it, but now that the dam had broken he couldn’t. “I’ve liked you for a really long time. But we’re best friends and I was really scared to say anything, and then you got a boyfriend and I couldn’t do anything about it. And then I met him and for some reason I started to feel something when I was with him, and it just got worse when you were there because it was both of you. I know it’s terrible and I don’t know why I’m like this. But that’s why I can’t be with you guys anymore. Because it’s weird and I don't know what to—“

Suddenly, Baekhyun stepped close and pressed his lips against his, stopping him in his tracks. Chanyeol froze. Baekhyun was kissing him. Baekhyun was kissing him. Baekhyun was-It was exactly like he’d imagined, better, even, soft and a little pushy just like him. He had to stand on his tip toes to reach him, but once Chanyeol’s brain had caught up he bent down, deepening the kiss.

It was the sound of the elevator reaching Baekhyun’s floor that jolted Chanyeol out of his daze. Somewhere in their conversation or their kissing, he didn’t know, Baekhyun had managed to press their floor again. Chanyeol pulled back, heart pounding. 

“Baekhyun, what did we just do?“

“Come with me,” Baekhyun said. He took his hand. Chanyeol was helpless to do anything other than follow him down the hall and back to his apartment.

“Wait.” Chanyeol stopped. “I can’t go back in there.”

“Why not? Kyungsoo’s waiting.”

“I just... we just...”

Baekhyun squeezed his hand. “Do you trust me?”

Without waiting for an answer, Baekhyun led him to the door. This time Chanyeol didn’t stop him.

“Kyungsoo, we’re back.”

He was sitting at the counter in the exact same position he was in when Chanyeol had left, eating quietly. He turned to them, eyes trailing down before finally stopping at their joined hands. Chanyeol swallowed, but when he tried to pull away Baekhyun's grip tightened. 

“I don’t know what Baekhyun said to you, but if you really don’t want to stay here it’s fine.” Kyungsoo resumed his meal, not looking at them anymore. “You don’t have to come back just to make me feel better.”

“We kissed,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol felt his heart stop with the words. Kyungsoo froze. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said. “I never meant to—“

“He likes you,” Baekhyun interrupted.

Instantly, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned to him and said, in unison, “Baekhyun!”

“Huh?” Chanyeol said. 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said. 

Baekhyun smiled. “Should I say it more clearly, or do you guys get it?”

Kyungsoo held up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes closed. “Are you saying that you like both of us?”

“Um, well.” Chanyeol was definitely blushing. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kyungsoo said finally, turning away. Chanyeol blinked. Was he also turning red?

“He’s had a crush on you for a while too,” Baekhyun said, grinning. “Me too. Isn’t it perfect? My best friend and my boyfriend both like me. And each other.”

“Wait. I need a moment to digest this. This is too much.” Baekhyun released his hand and he went to the couch, sitting down. “This isn’t a prank, right? Because if it is I will never trust you ever. I’ll hate you. I’ll never talk to you again and I won’t be friends with you and—“

“It isn’t a prank.” Baekhyun sat beside him, pecking the spot on his cheek dangerously close to his lips. “It’s for real.”

“This is too much,” Chanyeol repeated. 

“Date us,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol choked.

“What?”

“Go out with us. Be a part of our dinner dates. Come to our movie nights. Sleep over a lot. Date us.”

Chanyeol looked towards the kitchen. “Kyungsoo...?”

“I... yeah. I want it too,” he mumbled. “Please.”

This couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream. But Baekhyun was sidling against him, employing all the tactics he’d seen him use on Kyungsoo to get him to say yes to something. Saying “please” in a long, begging voice. Pouting at him. Fluttering his lashes. Kissing him on the corner of his lips...

“Okay,” Chanyeol said quickly, dodging. “You mean, like I’m your boyfriend, right? Both of you? Not, like, a side person?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said. “Not a side person. Like just as important as Kyungsoo is to me. That kind of boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol said.

“You’ll go out with us?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun beamed, hugging his neck and leaning against him. “Hey, do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Kiss Kyungsoo? He’s been moping this whole time.”

“Shut up, Baekhyun.”

“Does that mean you _don’t_ want a kiss from Chanyeol?” When Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, Baekhyun smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

He let go of Chanyeol so that he could get up and make his way over. “Is it okay?” Chanyeol asked softly. After a moment’s pause, Kyungsoo nodded, not looking at him. Leaning down, Chanyeol gently took Kyungsoo’s cheek in his palm and closed the distance, stopping just before their lips met to watch his eyes flutter shut. Then he leaned in and their lips met. It was a different feeling from kissing Baekhyun, was Chanyeol's first thought, but just as welcome as that. This time it was Chanyeol taking the lead, Kyungsoo following his movements. Soft, warm lips. He almost wanted to sigh, it was like coming home.

They parted when Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo from behind, propping his chin on his shoulder and smiling. He kissed his cheek. “So now that we’re all dating, will you stay for dinner, Yeollie?”

Chanyeol started speaking but had to clear his voice and start again. “Yeah, okay. Sure.”

He jumped when Kyungsoo took his hand, but relaxed a moment later as he said quietly, “Stay the night, too?”

It was hard to imagine that, just a week ago, he had been lonely all by himself. Now he had not one, but two people he cared about, asking him to stay. Chanyeol smiled. “Okay,” he said.


End file.
